A Shot in the Right Direction
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: What if Alec was the one to come to Max's rescue for once? My remake of 'Harbor Lights' episode since Alec wasn't even in the original episode. Everything is the same up to Logan's first visit with Max when she's in the hospital...AU after that. ONESHOT


"**A Shot in the Right Direction" **

**('Harbor Lights' Remake)**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! **Happy Holidays!** I was going to do a Christmas one shot but I ended up being focused on this one shot instead. For those of you following my other stories, I'm sorry for the long wait for my SPN/DA/Twi Crossover (I'm working on a really long chapter so hang in there).

So this is my first time writing in the third person (I rather write it as if I'm living the character's life instead of seeing them live it) so hopefully this view is okay.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel (James Cameron does) but I do wish I did...because then there would be more Max & Alec moments =D

**

* * *

FULL Summary: **What if Alec was the one to come to Max's rescue for once. My remake of 'Harbor Lights' episode since Alec wasn't even in the original episode. Everything is the same up to Logan's first visit with Max when she's in the hospital...everything afterwards is AU.

How will Max react when it's Alec that comes to her rescue without even realizing that she's in danger. What's changed between them?

**

* * *

Specific Episodes Referenced:** 'Harbor Lights' (duh!), 'The Berrisford Agenda', 'Borrowed Time' and 'Hello, Goodbye' (you may recognize some dialogue from the show, so hopefully it gives the same vibe)

* * *

Alec was getting worried now, he knew he shouldn't but for some reason, he has this bad feeling that something has happened to her. Alec got back from his second run that Normal sent him on and still no sign of her. Sure she was always late to work but she's never **this** late.

For the amount of time that Alec has known her, she's always done something in one of her typical actions. She was either doing runs for Jam Pony, missions for Eyes Only, partying at Crash with her friends or on missions involving rescuing their fellow transgenics. Alec noticed that she was just too predictable and he was usually with her for three of the four but when she didn't show up for the one that he's not, it didn't feel right. If anything, she was always reliable. Hell, she's saved his ass numerous of times.

Alec was too preoccupied in his own thoughts and worries that he didn't notice Original Cindy walking up to him and try to get his attention, she herself had worry on her face which he didn't notice at first.

"Alec? ALEC!"

"What?"

"You aiight, boo? Something buggin' you?" Alec just shrugged a little before noticing the worry OC had on her face. Alec could always read people, Ordinaries were easier than transgenics.

"Something like that, but what about you? You seem off."

"Just worried about my girl, that's all." That got Alec's attention, right when she said it.

"Max? What happened?" Alec had genuine concern in his voice yet for some reason he had no idea why.

"He didn't call you?...She was shot." OC said it in a whisper so that only a transgenic could hear but Alec's response was still loud with shock.

"WHAT?...Is she alright?" Alec's head was filled with so many questions at this point.

"Yeah, Logan said she got out of surgery earlier and he came by for some of her clothes."

"Logan? Explains why I didn't know about it." Alec felt disgust towards the Ordinary, things didn't seem right with him.

"Don't be like that boo, he's probably just focusing on Max." OC didn't really like Logan but she knew that he loved her and would do what he could to protect her. OC still worried for her girl's safety though, she should be worried.

"Right, good ol' Logan doing what's right. Where's Max?" Alec couldn't help but smirk at this remark about Logan but the thought of Max being hurt put the seriousness of the situation back into focus.

"He said she's at Harbor Lights Hospital."

"Alright, cover for me?"

"Yeah, just don't tell me everything. Now go, boo." Alec did just that as he gathered his things and headed for his motorcycle to go see Max.

*D*A*R*K**A*N*G*E*L*

Max just had a visit from Logan who dropped some clothes off for her. She still felt the pain in her side when he visited but the shock of seeing him took over her emotions for his visit. Max hasn't seen Logan since their 12-hour window of being cured had closed on them. Max was a little surprised that when the nurse mentioned that her 'husband' was there to visit, that it was Logan who walked in. It was very awkward for Max to have Logan there after their last conversation but he did show genuine concern for Max and she thought it was nice that he took care of her and her secret when it came to her records. Actually, Max was feeling awkward about everything since the last time she's seen Logan at the junk yard but thoughts of Logan's recent visit were still very clear.

**Flashback:**

"_So, how you feeling?" Logan had asked after a slight long pause between them. _

"_Like getting' outta here." Max easily states as Logan smiles._

"_Well there's no need, I got Sam Carr to take over your case. He's gonna look out for ya. Nobody will be the wiser. Why don't you lie down and relax?"_

"_Yeah, okay. I guess it would be kinda weird if I just, ahh, jumped up and left just a few hours after I got slugged in the gut. Ohh." Max was still in pain trying to get back into bed and was taking deep breathes. _

"_Yeah, how'd that happen anyway? Thought you were supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet." Logan joked as Max gave a slight chuckle to the idea._

"_I wish, was trying to get this kid outta the crossfire, lost track of the shooter." Suddenly the nurse knocks on door and points at her watch, indicating that visiting hours were up._

"_Guess you better get going." Max had disappointment written in her face._

"_Yeah, uhm, if you don't mind I was gonna come by tomorrow, just to check on ya. See how your doing." Max just smiles from Logan's plan._

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Max continues to smile._

"_Okay. Bye." Logan smiles before heading for the door. _

"_Bye." Max whispers as Logan exits to leave her alone in her room. _

**End Flashback.**

With Logan's recent visit, Max couldn't help but think of the temporary cure that she found, she didn't want to, but with her stuck in a hospital bed and having her shark DNA working against her, she had no choice but to laying awake and just think. She thought that cure would give her the best 12 hours she'd had in a long time and she could touch Logan's skin again without killing him. But it didn't go the way they planned and Max had ended up spending that window with Alec. _Was it a sign? Was that supposed to mean something?_

Max couldn't help but realize that the air between her and Logan felt different when he visited. The last thing they talked about was how they couldn't be together now that the virus was back in full swing. Did the different atmosphere between them just something that Max imagined or has something truly changed?

**Flashback:**

"_How much time?"_

"_Two minutes."_

"_Keep thinking about the night we took down Manticore, when I thought I lost you. I came home…and sat on my sofa…and I didn't get up again for days. The sun came up…the sun went down…and I just sat there. It was like I couldn't move…it hurt too much to move and that's how I feel right now." Logan had pain written on his face again. _

"_I knew this would happen. We shouldn't have taken the chance." Max knew this would happen…that it would feel like they are loosing each other all over again. _

"_We had to. You know we did… We can't keep going through this though."_

"_I know." Max agreed with Logan, it's getting too dangerous for him and too hard._

"_That year we wasted, dancing around each other, afraid of actually admitting how we felt, if I had that time back, I would do things so differently." Max's timer beeped indicating the virus was back. Logan and Max looked defeated in a way. "Well, I guess that's it." Before Logan leaves he gives one last kiss to Max before leaving the car they were seated in. The kiss was unexpected but definitely something that needed to be done, even if Logan wanted to risk his life for it. Once out of the car, Logan stares at Max before admitting his true feelings. _

"_I love you Max." Logan walked away as Max looked hurt._

"_I love you too." She whispered to herself before shedding a tear for the man she may never be with. _

**End Flashback.**

Max didn't know why she waited until Logan was gone to say it. Did her waiting mean something else? Was it really over between them? Is it really worth all this pain and suffering I'm in? Max was just overwhelmed with all the over-analyzing thoughts that she fell asleep, not completely asleep but enough for her recovering body to do its job.

*D*A*R*K**A*N*G*E*L*

Alec got to Harbor Lights Hospital as it got dark. He surveyed the hospital's surroundings and climbed up its fire escape that was in the back and headed for the roof. The roof's door inside didn't seem to be locked since the top floor was under construction. Alec was thankful for that, at least there weren't any employees up there to see him.

Alec didn't know how bad Max was hurt but he knew that she was fine for the time being, he just had to get her out before morning came or they both would be in trouble. Alec sneaked his way to Max's floor and waited until the nurses were done with their nightly rounds on the patients. Alec passed a supply closet and took some bandages and pain medicine that he thought Max might need later.

When the coast was clear, Alec headed towards Max's room. He didn't need the number to know where she was, he could smell her. Max's vanilla scent always got his attention and he just realized then that it smelt delicious. _What? _Alec shook his head at the thought before making his way to her door. Sure Max and Alec have gotten along a bit better in the past few weeks with her helping him out with Robert Berrisford and all. Alec finally opened up to Max about Rachel a few days after she saved him. Alec didn't really understand why Max was so understanding of his situation but he never questioned it, he was just glad to tell someone after all this time. Alec silently stepped inside Max's room and crept inside.

*D*A*R*K**A*N*G*E*L*

Max was never truly asleep but she instantly woke up when a familiar smell hit her. The smell of leather and scotch that was so….Alec. _Alec? Why would he be here? Why am I thinking about his smell like that?_

Before Max could argue with her own thoughts, her door opened and the smell got stronger.

"Alec?"

"Hey Maxie, miss me?"

"You wish. What are you doing here?"

"Figured White would be coming for you in the morning, so I thought you may need help busting out."

"Shit! I forgot about him…well then, I'm glad to see you then, so get me outta here."

"Calm down Maxie. Don't want to spike your levels now" Alec was eyeing the monitors before he continued to look for Max's duffel bag. "Now get changed."

"How'd you…."

"I found out from OC that you got shot and that Logan brought you some clothes." Alec was carrying the duffel bag to Max's bed and handed it to her and he turned around to face the door.

"Oh." Max slipped on her bra under her hospital shirt, before going for her pants.

"Yeah, so where did you get shot? She didn't tell me that much." Max finished putting on her pants with some pain as she threw her scrub pants on the floor before answering Alec.

"Right here." Max said quietly causing Alec to turn his head to look at Max as she held her shirt up so that he could see her bandaged up abdomen.

"Ouch! I usually get in the shoulder." Alec joked at the very fact.

"So I've noticed." Max winced a bit as she tried taking the scrub shirt off her torso.

"Need any help?" Alec asked with a smile on his face hoping that she would say yes.

"Nice try but just because I got shot, doesn't mean you get a free pass, Pretty Boy." Max snapped back as usual.

"Max, I'm serious. You could start bleeding again if you move the wrong way." Max could see a hint of concern in Alec's eyes when he said that. She considered his suggestion yet didn't know why she didn't argue some more.

"Fine, but stare long enough and I'm gonna kick your ass when I'm recovered."

"Wouldn't ask of anything less from you." Alec said with a winning smirk. Alec headed over to help Max sit up more. With his transgenic strength, Alec ripped Max's scrub shirt all the way down the back so that she can slide it off from the front as she removed her IV tubes. Max had one of her loose tank tops ready as she stretched it over her head and her arms up in the air as soon as the front of the scrub shirt was gone. Max wanted as little exposed skin as possible and he respected that (he didn't like it for some reason but he respected that). Alec helped Max pull the shirt down her torso but Max groaned a bit when he gently pulled the shirt just over her wound. Alec looked up at Max with concern and she just nodded that it was fine. Max made it look like it was the wound that caused her to groan but it wasn't, it was the brief moment that Alec touched her skin that caused it. Max didn't know why she was reacting the way she did but she liked it in a way. _What? I don't like it when Alec and I touch…then again, when that happens it's usually when I hit him. Stop it Max!_

Alec tied Max's boots up as she slowly put on her jacket.

"You alright?" Alec asked her as he finished her boots off.

"I'm always alright." Max said with a knowing grin.

"Don't I always say that?" Alec shot back at her with his own cocky grin.

"Yeah, but I thought I should say it for once." Max smiled a little and Alec just gave a soft chuckle.

"Touché. But seriously, you good?"

"I'm good, they said I lost a lot of blood so there's a possibility that I might faint." Max informed Alec of her status.

"Good to know. Don't worry, I'll catch you when you fall Maxie." Alec had that cocky grin in place again, yet it was Max that had the soft chuckle in place.

"Let's just hope I don't, for both our sakes. So, how we gettin' out?"

"Head to the roof and down the fire escape. Same way I got here."

"Okay, let's go then." Max swung her legs over the side of the bed before standing up too fast. Alec reacting with his hand on the small of her back to keep her balanced.

"Just take it easy Maxie. Don't hesitate to tell me if you feel different, okay? We can't chance it." Max couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning in Alec's statement. _Was there?_

"Alright Alec, I'll let you know if my condition changes, now lets go." Max didn't argue that Alec was being too protective of her, it wouldn't help the situation and oddly enough, she liked that he cared for someone other than himself lately.

Alec slid the duffel over his shoulder and took Max's hand as he looked into her eyes and saw no rejection which surprised him for a bit. _This is new_. They silently exited her hospital room. The two X5s only communicated with each other with their Manticore training and Alec told Max to squeeze his hand if she was feeling sick. They stayed in the shadows of the dead hallway since everyone was sleeping or too far away to hear them. Alec led them to the stairs with Max still hanging in there. They were in the clear for now since no one would be in the construction wing.

"You alright Maxie?" Alec whispered to Max and she noticed the concern again in his voice. _What's gotten into him?_

"Just a little dizzy." Alec stopped and turned to look Max in the eyes.

"Want to stop for a bit? We still have to go down the fire escape."

"I rather just get out of here before I relax." Max didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. What if security checked on her? Then they would be in trouble for sure.

"Let's get out of here then."

Alec grabbed Max's hand and held his other on the small of her back for support as they both rushed (like Ordinaries) through the construction wing to the roof. They opened the door to the roof and a gust of wind made Max shiver a bit, which Alec felt. Alec left Max's side to scan the perimeter of the hospital, and as Max stayed where he left her, she tried to get her breathing under control. Max instantly missed the warmth that came from Alec when he left her side. _It felt good that he was protecting me the way he was but why should that interest me?_ _Sure things between me and Alec have been good for awhile with him opening up about Rachel and actually coming to me like a friend but why am I feeling so different now? Alec is just being Alec, right? Then why exactly am I reacting the way I am around him then? It's gotta be the meds. It has to be…I don't have feelings for Alec. But why do I miss him right now when he's only a short distance away from me? Focus Max!_

Alec could see where he parked his motorcycle and saw a few sector cops scattered around the perimeter. They weren't that close to the bike but they would be able to hear it when the engine starts. Alec either had to move the bike then start it or he would have to take the cops down when his bike makes their presence known. Alec didn't like it but he had to confirm with Max since his decision was based on her condition.

"How's it look?" Max questioned him as he made his way back to her.

"There's maybe three or four sector cops scattered around but there's a chance that they will hear my bike if we take off from here and sound the alarm too."

"So we move the bike closer to the main road, so it sounds like we came from oncoming traffic." Max stated as if that's the obvious choice.

"You up for it though? How's your side?" Alec tried to see if her clothes were showing a blood stain but Max's clothes were too dark to notice anything.

"Doesn't feel like anything has ripped, so I should be good." Max had just grazed her fingers over her bandaged abdomen to check.

"There's the fire escape, let's go."

Alec climbed down the ladder first and made a permanent position at the end when Max came down after him, ready to catch her in case she lost her footing. Max didn't argue with Alec when he suggested that he go first which Alec thought was a little odd but then again this whole night had been odd for him. Once Max was standing next to him, they quietly made their way down the fire escape, managing to stay in the shadows. They crept in the shadows towards Alec's hidden motorcycle trying to avoid the guards at all costs. Alec did most of the work as he pushed his motorcycle towards the road as Max kept watch and helped whenever or whatever she could.

They made it to the road with no problem as Alec mounted his bike with a hesitant Max right beside him. Alec nodded to Max to hop on and she did, wrapping her arms tightly around Alec's waist after flattening her empty duffel that was still on Alec's back. Alec couldn't help but feel comfort with Max's arms around him and any other feelings he could have but he just pushed them back since it wasn't the time. Alec and Max rode off into the night as quietly as they could and once out of the clear, Alec accelerated back to this apartment to have Max off the motorcycle as soon as possible.

*D*A*R*K**A*N*G*E*L*

They arrived at Alec's apartment in a short while but Max was really starting to feel like she got shot again with all the speed and wind flying against her. Max was getting weak again and Alec noticed when she loosened her grip around his waist and when she almost fell when she dismounted off the bike too fast.

"Woah, take it easy Max." Alec had instantly grabbed her by the arms and tried to steady her, Max was just looking forward trying to refocus again.

"Thanks, kind of dizzy there for a bit." Max said with a wooziness present in her voice.

"I can see that. You're still recovering, so take it slow." Alec could see that Max was looking a little pale.

"Can't say I've had a great recovery considering our escape." Alec just chuckled at Max's comment as he was walking her into the building after he secured his bike. Max looked at her surroundings with a confused look, just realizing now that she wasn't home.

"Why are we here?"

"Figured I could help you back at my place instead of waking OC up."

"Oh." Max couldn't really say anything else from the shock of Alec insisting on helping her out.

Max led the way to Alec's apartment as he stayed behind her just in case she felt dizzy again. It didn't take long to reach the apartment but Max was clutching her abdomen now once they reached Alec's floor. Alec looked worried now with all the energy Max had been using that night.

"Is it hurting again?"

"Yeah."

"The pain meds must have worn off then, I'll give you more once we get inside."

Before Max could say anything, Alec had blurred to his apartment door, unlocked it, then he blurred back to Max's side and carefully carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed before going back to lock his door. Max was still confused on Alec's actions but was snapped back out of it when he returned with some water, a wash cloth, scissors, half a bottle of alcohol, some bandages, medical tape and pain medication. Max just stared at Alec's face in totally amazement with a little bit of confusion. Alec stopped fidgeting with the materials and met her gaze.

"What?"

"Just a little confused that's all or it could be the meds wearing off." Alec smirked.

"Just going to change your bandage before you get some rest." Alec noticed Max's eyes widen just a little.

"On your bed?"

"What? You rather I do it on the couch? That would be too uncomfortable for the both of us Maxie." Alec just gave her his cocky grin, now expecting the response he was about to receive.

"Whatever, I'm in too much pain to argue." _That was different. _

Max took her jacket off and lifted her shirt off her bandaged abdomen which was drenched in blood. Alec carefully took the front of the bandage off, apologizing every time Max winced. He cleaned the wound as much as he could before putting on a new bandage on the front. Alec had Max flip over slowly so that he could deal with the back part of the wound in the same fashion. Max was now sitting up to allow Alec to wrap a tensor band around her waist to keep the bandages secured in place. Max was still amazed by Alec's actions as she carefully lay back down while Alec discarded her old bandages and took away the rest of the stuff he used and placed it in the bathroom. Alec came back with some water for Max to take the pain medication and she took it without hesitation.

"Don't like the pain much?"

"Nah, I would rather sleep without the pain."

"Do you need anything else?" Max froze and saw that Alec still had the worry in his hazel eyes. _Gorgeous hazel eyes…stop that Max!_

"Nah, I'm good."

"I'll let you sleep then." Alec stopped in his tracks when hearing Max's voice again.

"Alec?" Alec turned around a little confused with her soft tone.

"Yeah, Maxie?"

"Thanks." Alec just smiled. _Max is saying thanks and she hasn't told me not to call her Maxie tonight…another first. This is so weird. _

"No problem." Alec headed back out to the other room.

"Alec?" Alec came back into Max's view again.

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can you stay in here tonight?" Alec just gave a knowing smirk about to make a joke but he saw the seriousness in Max's eyes and held back.

"If that's what you want." Alec headed to the chair in the room to sit in.

"You can be on the bed with me." Alec just glared at her, clearly thinking that the medication was making Max not act like herself tonight.

"I don't want to hurt you Max." Max just gave a soft chuckle which confused Alec a little more.

"Lay on my healthy side then." Max stated sarcastically as she just stated the obvious. Alec didn't argue and took off his shoes before he crawled in besides Max on her left side.

"Why do you want me here?" Alec questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I just don't want to be alone after everything that's happened. I know I won't sleep if my body is on high alert."

"Alright, just as long as I don't get hit for this later on."

"You won't."

Max leaned closer to Alec as her head rested on his shoulders and tilted her body towards him slightly. Alec instinctively put an arm around Max to get her comfortable. Both X5s were out of their element here but the motion just seemed like it was 'right' for them for some reason. They never really did the whole comfort thing except for when Alec had confided in Max about Rachel but that was it, yet they acted as if they knew what they should be doing in a situation like this, the whole night seemed to be doing that to them. Max didn't know what she was feeling, she liked having Alec's arm wrapped around her all protective like and she enjoyed having her head on his shoulder. She even liked his scent surrounding her but she just blamed the medications for the feelings she was having towards Alec at that moment. Blamed them for the blazing hot feeling she felt when her skin touched Alec's fingertips as he rubbed her side in a comforting way. She blamed the meds for the fluttering feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but she truly felt safe in Alec's arms. Max didn't feel any pain, she didn't feel sorrow but all she felt was warmth and emotions she couldn't even identify with…and she liked it.

Alec on the other hand, couldn't believe the day he was having. There was so much that he'd done that Max would have kicked his ass for it but she didn't, instead she accepted them. Alec didn't know when he got them, but he always had some kind of feelings towards Max, he just didn't realize them until today that he even had them, until there was a chance that he wouldn't see her again. Alec looked down at the image of Max almost wrapped around him and couldn't help but smile. To have Max in his arms felt right to him and he just couldn't let her go. Alec didn't want the warm feeling he felt when Max was near him to go away, he didn't want the electric feeling he had coursed through his body when he touched her soft skin to go away, he didn't want the feeling of being needed to go away. Alec didn't want the feeling of being wanted to go away, he didn't want any of the feelings he had associated with Max to go away. For some reason, Alec felt alive when he was with Max and maybe, just maybe, that's why he couldn't leave Seattle behind…..because of her.

"Alec?" Max called to him quietly to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Alec was confused.

"You already said thanks."

"I know, I mean for everything else. I know I should say it more to you but I'm saying it now. Thanks for everything you've helped me with." Alec was shocked since Max never really shown much appreciation towards him before. _This is definitely a weird day. _

"It's alright Maxie, it's the least I can do anyways." Max tensed up at the nickname again for the first time that night and Alec didn't know why since he felt her body tense in his arms. She didn't act like that earlier.

"Why do you keep calling me Maxie, even when I tell you not to?" Max broke the silence as she turned her head to glare up into Alec's hazel eyes and he glared back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, it just feels normal to call you that. Why?" Alec was curious now.

"Because he used to call me that." Max looked away from Alec's glance which apparently disappointed him.

"Who?"

"Ben." Alec tenses himself at that name again. He remembers that name when they first met, when she first called him by 493's name by mistake. _What was the deal with Max and Ben, anyways?_

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about him, about Ben." Max looked up to meet Alec's gaze and she saw the curiosity in his eyes for his clone. Max looked back down as she hesitated with flashes of Ben, before telling Alec about her 'brother' Ben.

"When we were kids back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything, you know, why we were there, what was outside. So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow, it made us feel…loved…like we weren't all alone."

"Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?" Max hesitated again before continuing.

"After we escaped, it was like they're too many things in this world he didn't have answers for." Max paused as she remembered what Ben had said to her back at the Space Needle. "_We never should have left, everything made sense there,_" is what he said and she couldn't help but shake that thought away before she continued.

"I dunno, he just lost it." Max just stopped and Alec could feel that something changed, he could feel it.

"Hey, you okay?" Max flashed back to Ben's dead body in the woods before she flinched in Alec's arms.

"I'm fine." Max wasn't fine and Alec could tell, for some reason, he could always tell when it came to Max.

"Max, what is it?"

"We were in the woods, he was hurt…Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there." Max's voice was just above a whisper.

"Reindoctrination, or worse." Alec had interrupted.

"I killed him." Alec's eyes widened at Max but she couldn't see it and she just continued. "He asked me to, so I did…Then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away." Max's voice was cracking up a bit so Alec kisses Max's head before resting his chin on top of her hair.

"_Max, I'm sorry." _Max couldn't help it when she started to cry a little. Alec just let her cry it out until she was ready to speak again, he just rubbed her side to calm her down and he tried to keep an eye on her wound too. It wasn't long until Max stopped crying, she was tougher than most.

"I never told anyone what happened…not really." Max was trying to wipe her tears away as her voice was steady again.

"No one?" Alec asked softly as he wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"No one. No one would understand what I did, I sometimes don't even." Max looked away and it was then that Alec realized that Max truly did understand what he was going through a couple of weeks ago, it was a different situation but the same nonetheless.

"I get it Max, don't worry."

"I know you hate 493 and all but I didn't want you hating on Ben." Alec noticed the sincerity in Max's voice.

"I don't hate him, he didn't know I even existed when your unit escaped. It's just that he was the cause of all my pain back then."

"That's good then I guess…...Maybe that's why I'm always a bitch to you, taking my feelings out on you." Max somewhat confessed leaving Alec shocked yet again tonight. _She's been unpredictable tonight, that's for sure. _

"Maybe."

"Hey Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're wondering, I don't see Ben when I look at you. Not anymore."

"And why's that?"

"You may be identical in most parts but you're nothing alike in other parts…like in the ways that make you, Alec and what made Ben, Ben."

"Glad to hear it then, Maxie. You better get some rest, the medication should have kicked in by now."

"I'll sleep if you promise to stay the whole time." Max really wanted Alec to stay by her side for a reason she couldn't think of that had a deeper meaning but she felt safe either way, Alec didn't argue with her.

"I promise Maxie, now sleep. You need to recover."

"So I can kick your ass again." Max joked and Alec couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you can try and again with my ass Maxie." Alec just smiled with a hint of his cocky smirk as Max just laughed. Alec lowered himself on the bed so that he was laying down right beside Max as he still had an arm around her. Alec kissed Max's forehead as her eyes started to close and had her head resting on Alec's chest.

"Goodnight Maxie."

"Goodnight Alec."

Both transgenics had fallen fast asleep in each others arms with smiles on both of their faces. It was a weird day for the both of them and their friendship seemed to have strengthened even more than one would have expected from the pair, but one thing was for sure, with all the bantering arguments between them, they always felt safe in each other's arms and they always had the other's back, without question.

**

* * *

A/N: **What do you think? I was just aiming for this to be a one shot but what do you think would happen now with that episode altered? Tell me in your **REVIEWS**!

I would greatly appreciate it =D

I love Max and Alec together so hopefully this one shot would have shown that it has progressed sooner in the series than it did =D

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**


End file.
